The Pokemon Adventures of Spencer Twis/Team Enigma Strikes!
'''Team Enigma Strikes '''is the 2nd episode of the first season of The Pokemon Adventures of Spencer Twis Characters *Spencer Twis *Connor Basc *Neil Leonard Transcript Spencer: Come on, Neil! Connor: It's all okay! Neil: So a bunch of animals with superpowers or magic or whatever are just magically popping up everywhere, and you think everything is OK! Spencer: Ever since Pokemon have suddenly become reality, there are two types of people: those who are empracing it, like me and Connor, and people like you who locked their Pokeballs in their drawer and haven't stepped outside since the time they saw their first Pokemon, even a cute one, like that Cottonee that somehow scared you. Neil: It shot sharp leaves at me! Connor: Come on! I already have a Timburr, Rilou, and Weepinbell! Spencer got a Latios, which shadows his Golett and Ralts... Golett: Hey! (points at Connor's Rilou) I could beat up this clown any day! (Uses Mud-Slap on Rilou) Rilou: What was that for! (Runs up and uses Force Palm, pushing them both across the yard) Neil: Why don't you keep Rilou, Golett, and Latios inside of their Pokeballs! Latios: I am very interested in this world, and I don't want to miss a detail. Connor: Rilou and Golett don't want to be confined to their Pokeballs! Neil: What about Spencer's Ralts, and your Weepinbell and... what was the other one! Spencer: Timburr. And some Pokemon like it inside Pokeballs. Nearly nobody knows what it's like inside one. Connor: You know what... Follow us on your bike, OK! Spencer: Alright, Golett, time to stop fighting! Golett: (exhausted from battling) Huh! Did I win? (Later, at the lake...) Ralts: I've always loved the tranquility of the lake... Too bad it isn't here... (Golett and Rilou are fighting again in the distance) Neil: Alright, what do you guys want me to see? Spencer: You see that forest over there? Neil: Yes... Spencer: You see the lake? And the cave? Neil: YES!! Spencer: There are Pokemon in all those places. And you see, no Pokemon is exactly the same. Latios over there (points at Latios who is flying over the lake, examining it) likes to learn, examine, while Ralts likes to relax in the moment, enjoy life. And Golett (looks at Golett, battling with Rilou), is just Golett... Neil: So... WHAT'S THAT POKEMON?!?! Spencer: (looks at the lake to see a robot mech rising out of it) THAT'S NOT A POKEMON...ITS A ROBOT!! Connor: (Having a picnic with Timburr and Weepinbell) Oh no... Rilou: Hey Timburr! I'll launch you at it! Timburr: Sure thing! (jumps onto Rilou's ahnds and gets propelled) (Timburr barley flies past the shore, and lands in the water, being pathetic) Golett: Booo! (The robot grabs for Latios, who then swiftly flies back to shore) Latios: Woah! What's that? Spencer: A robot... Use Dragon Breath! Latios: (Uses Dragon Breath on the robot) Can't. It's absorbing the energy! Neil: We need to think outside the box... If only I had my Pokemon... (A mad Gyrados shoots out of the water, with Timburr in its mouth, trying not to get eaten) Timburr: A little help here, guys? Spencer: Golett! Use Shadow Ball on the Gyrados! Golett: Okay! (uses Shadow Ball a few times on the Gyrados) Spencer: Ralts! Use Confusion! Ralts: (Uses Confusion on the Gyrados) (The Gyrados uses Hyper Beam, nearly hitting Ralts) Ralts: Woah! Spencer: I grabbed one of your Pokeballs before we left, Neil! (hands Pokeball to Neil) Throw it at that Gyrados to catch it! Neil: (Throws Pokeball at the Gyrados, catching it) Yes! (Pokeball returns to his hand) Spencer: Send it out! Neil: OK, Go Gyrados! (Sends out Gyrados) Spencer: (Checks it with Pokedex) It knows Tackle, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, and Bite Neil: OK! Gyardos! Use Dragon Rage on the Robot! (Gyrados uses Dragon Rage on the robot) (The robot gets up and shoots a beam of energy, which Gyrados dodges) Neil: Use Dragon Rage again! (Gyrados uses Dragon Rage three times again, making a hole in the robot) Spencer: Latios! Use Luster Purge! Latios: On the hole? Let's do this! (Uses Luster Purge on the robot's hole, exploding the robot and sending the pilots away) Neil: Well, that was fun... Connor: I wonder who that was... (About a half hour later, in a dark room) Noved: I put my two best grunts on the job! Mysterious Figure: Well, it isn't enough... Noved: We already have one! Can't we grab a bunch of minor ones and use it in it's place? Mysterious Figure: Unacceptable! Plan A.R.W.A.C.I. must continue at all costs. The trainer with the Latios is definitly powerful. But when he's playing with Team Enigma, he's playing with fire... (A mysterious cry is heard from below. The scene flashes to a mysterious shape...) (Later, at Neil's house...) Neil: I wonder what my starter Pokemon is... Go! (throws Pokeball) (A Helioptile comes out) Helioptile: Well, that was a long time there... Hey, hello there! Neil: HI, um... Connor: Helioptile... Neil: OK! Helioptile! Helioptile: Yay! Neil: This is fun! Connor: Yay! But what about that robot back there... It tried to grab Latios! Latios: And it could absorb the energy of my DragonBreath! Timburr: Hey, are you forgetting about me? I almost got eaten! (The Pokeball containing Gyrados, on Neil's belt, rattles) Spencer: I don't know... We don't know who they are, or what they are trying to accomplish... We have to be careful now, because for all we know, we're playing with fire... Category:Pokémon Category:Timburr Category:Golett Category:Cottonee